


Attention

by niconicoNecromancer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Grinding, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicoNecromancer/pseuds/niconicoNecromancer
Summary: Ignis went to a club to relax after a long time at work by himself. A problem commands his attention.Another songfic this time Attention by Charlie Puth





	Attention

_« You’ve been running round, running round, running round throwing that dirt along my name. »_

Thé purple of the club did nothing to make the drinks taste better. Nothing to entice him closer to the warm bodies in the dance floor. Rumors flutter about the web. With a soft sigh, Ignis thumbed the power button of his phone. He knew it would be futile to try and get rid of the rumors. The source had much power over media and many more things to spread like wildfire to the forest of things. He knew why the rumors and facts were spread. He knew why the dirt and mud were dragged about. He lifted his hand from his phone to his drink again. He refused to call again. 

_« You’ve been going round, going round, going round every part in LA »_

A shock of rare blonde in the sea of darker colors or dyed hair caused a light scowl on his lips. The smell, even that far away, was stained to his memories and never ending in sweeter times alone. A familiar dress in matching purple tore at his heartstrings. 

_« I know that dress is karma, »_

He deserved this. This karma from hurting the other. The smell was intoxicating. The dress maybe have been karma, but…

_« Perfume regret. »_

Their dates. Their times together. Their closeness. He missed that. He missed them in that moment. He didn’t need these feelings when he had a duty. To another Man, especially. Somehow, Ignis found his legs bringing himself closer to the familiarity of their positions. Secret meetings. Longing touches. 

_« And, now Im all up on you, what you expect? »_

The smaller blond felt right against his front as the bass pumped in the club. A familiar feelin of bodies pressed close and swaying expertly and practiced to music of all kinds. A head thrown to a shoulder as hands slid to hips and dragged closer. A turn of the other’s body. A vibrancy of violet-blue eyes on pale skin in purple and blue lights. He wanted to reach out more. Bodies pressed closer. 

_« But you’re not coming home with me tonight. »_

Attention. That’s all the younger craved. Nothing but eyes. No feelings. The blond did this on purpose. He commanded people give him attention. Everyone of everywhere. 

_« Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new »_

Ignis knew it from the beginning. From the start of things, prompto craved attention. As if that could feed him for weeks and he’d greedily ask for me. The other was making sure ignis never got over all of Prompto. 

_« You’ve been running round, running round, running round throwing that dirt along my name »_

Prompto had called when things about their relationship got out. He hated that. That he was so predictable to retaliate after the other carelessly spread their personal matters without a care. Because, standing in front of the emerald eyes taking himself apart, prompto knew the other knew. Standing face to face, thé taller seemed to do exactly made prompto crave the other again. 

_« You already know, ‘ready know, ‘ready know that you’ve won. »_

This dress was to hurt the tenebraean. A dress prompto joking bought and wore for the other. For them. Because he knew the other man enjoyed the deeper purple against his fairer skin. The scent he gave off was gifted to the other for them to make sure one never forget the other. Prompto took his gift back. He regretted the taller man ever wearing that. 

_« Got me thinking bout when you were mine »_

Prompto pressed himself closer, reminding the other what he left. For duty. Without even trying. Warm bodies pressed close together by crowds pushing to the beat of the music. Heavier bass in their hearts in the chests pressed close, prompto met the other’s eyes with a fire behind them. 

_« But you’re not coming home with me tonight. »_

‘You just want attention’ spoke the accented man, maneuvering their bodies to the beat of the music. 

‘You don’t want my heart’ spoke the blonde under the noise of the crowds and music, body following the others lead as words disconnected to feelings and movements together. 

_« Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new »_

A thought resounding between two very different minds. The same thing.

_« You’re just making sure I’m never getting over you »_

What are they doing? This was silly. Ignis wanted to end this. To drop this conversation once and for all. 

What is he doing to prompto? Prompto was fine before. How did this familiar dance being so much more than revenge at the other wishing prompto. 

‘I know this dress is karma...perfume regret….’ ignis spoke again, thé song beginning to fade and bodies starting to cool as they broke away for drinks. He wanted to stop thinking about when Prompto was his. 

Hère Prompto was. All over Ignis. What did he expect from him? He loved ignis. To a fault. ‘But you’re not coming home with me tonight’ prompto spoke, eyes leaving and legs taking him away. 

A silence. A sigh. 

 

_« You just want attention. You don’t want my heart. »_

They didn’t need to see the future to know how this relationship would end. Prompto knew from the start. He was never priority. Not to anyone that mattered. 

_« you’re just making sure I’m never getting over you »_


End file.
